


broom babes

by Stem Azani (mushroombiome)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F, Fluff, Pining, Witchcraft, Witches, loosely based off of kiki's delivery service
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroombiome/pseuds/Stem%20Azani
Summary: When witches turn twenty years old, they must leave their city to find a new one to pursue their witch specialty for an entire year.Trixie Mattel, garden witch extraordinaire, and her black cat Luna, sets out from her small town in Milwaukee into the urban, coastal city of Santa Monica, Los Angeles. There, she finds home in a bakery owned by a sweet woman named Alyssa, a community of Los Angeles witches, and a cute girl named Katya who always buys pirozhkis every morning at the bakery.Or, the Trixie/Katya Kiki’s Delivery Service AU





	broom babes

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr: @mangolesbian <3
> 
> i'm really excited to see where this goes ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course i need to start off this fanfic with [this iconic song](https://youtu.be/xAyS2yTua0w%20%20)
> 
> if u havent seen kiki's delivery service, i highly recommend it; it's one of my all time favorite movies!

Trixie folds the last of her clothes, stuffs them in her luggage, and sighs.

She looks around, staring at the now empty room that used to be her bedroom, the pink walls adorned with dirt outlines where her posters and her many charms used to hang. Her black cat, Luna, is sleeping on one end of the bed, oblivious to the world around her. The last thing she finds is her potted cherry blossom on the nightstand next to her bed, kept within a dome she cast so that the flowers are in bloom all year round.

She reaches out, her hand going through the dome to pick a branch off the cherry blossom tree. She casts another weather protection spell, creating another small dome surrounding the branch, and places it on top of her clothes. She smiles; that spell was the very first one she ever learned as a witch at seven years old. Her mother bought Trixie a cherry blossom sprout just for that occasion, and since then she’s been cultivating and growing it into a beautiful tree as she grew up.

Now, she’s twenty years old, the tree as old as she is.

“Hey.”

Trixie snaps out of her memories turns around to find her younger sister, Jade standing at her doorway.

“Jade,” Trixie says, closing her luggage and securing it with clasps. “Hi!”

“Looks like you’re almost ready,” Jade says. “You’re not bringing Brenda?”

Trixie laughs; her mother loved telling the story about how she named her cherry blossom tree “Brenda” because it just _fit._ She swears she doesn’t remember that moment, but she accepts it nonetheless.

“It’ll be too bulky even if I did the shrinking spell,” she replies. “ So I’m just taking a branch. I can probably use some sort of spell to cultivate it with the branch alone.”

“Smart,” Jade walks up and leans her head against Trixie’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you’re twenty and leaving already. You _and_ Luna.” She scratches Luna’s head, causing her to wake up and stir a little bit.

When witches turn twenty years old, they must leave their town on a full moon to pursue their specialty in a new one for an entire year. Trixie remembers her mother sitting her and Jade in their courtyard gardens, how she came to Milwaukee: a perfect town for garden witches like herself.

“I know,” Trixie says, wrapping an arm around her sister’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, me and Luna’ll be back soon!”

“As long as you visit once in a while. What kind of town are you thinking of going to?”

She shrugs. “I’m not sure? I’m open to any town I come across. I would love to go somewhere near the ocean. Or maybe the city.”

“Oh my god, that would be soooo pretty. Would you consider being an urban witch?”

“I feel like I’m too small town for that. But we’ll see.”

“Are you ready, Trixie?”

Trixie turns around to see her mother at the door, holding a broom.

“I think so,” she replies. She takes Brenda in her hands and gives it to Jade. “Can you take care of her while I’m gone?”

“Of course,” Jade says, a bright smile flashing across her face.

“I’m so proud of you, Trixie,” her mother says, walking over and hugging her. “You’re gonna do so great no matter where you end up.”

Trixie can feel tears well up in her eyes. They start falling when Jade joins them in a group hug.

“Thank you, Mom,” she says. “I learned from the best.”

Her mother beams before handing the broom to Trixie. “I know there wasn’t any time for you to make a broom for yourself, so here’s the one I used when I left home.”

“Oh my god,” Jade says. “How exciting!”

“It’s happening,” Trixie says. “It really is.”

About an hour later, when the sun has fully set and the full moon is high in the sky, Trixie, Jade, and her mother stand at their garden, adorned with all the flora and fauna one would expect with a family of garden witches. Trixie casts a shrinking spell on her luggage, places it in one of the bellflowers from their garden, and puts the bellflower safe and secure inside her bra in between her cleavage. As she does that, Luna circles around her legs with a strange, paradoxical mix of disinterest and curiosity.

“Stay safe out there, Trixie,” her mother says, reaching out to hug her again.

“You’re gonna kill it out there,” Jade replies when it’s her turn to hug Trixie. “Make friends with lots of witches, okay?”

“I’ll try,” she replies.

She mounts the broom, with Luna finding a spot on it between her thighs. She bids a teary farewell one more time to her family, looks up at the moonlit sky, and takes off.

* * *

The first few hours after taking off on her broom was a little underwhelming, which Trixie expected. She’s glad she decided to wear her more warmer jackets; she forgets how cold it can get in the middle of the night. Her phone is wedged into her bra, her speakers playing her traveling playlist, filling in the silence of the night. Luna, like always, is sleeping in between her thighs, providing a source of soft, fuzzy warmth for Trixie.

When she leaves her suburbs and into the country, she runs into another witch.

“Hi!” Trixie greets.

“Hello,” the witch replies in an accent Trixie doesn’t recognize. She looks _stunning,_ she’s got a beautiful, lacy dress adorned with stitched flowers with matching heels and a bowler hat. “How are you?”

“I’m good! I’m actually travelling to a new town for the first time.”

“Wow, really?” the witch exclaims. “I’m actually heading back home to visit. My year’s up. What’s your specialty?”

“Right now it’s in gardening, specifically flowers,” Trixie replies. “But I’m open to anything, I guess.”

“That’s awesome! I love garden witches, they’re so sweet and nice. I spent my year doing fashion, I designed for a lot of runway shows. It was an amazing experience.”

“Oh my god, that’s only making me excited.”

“It’s gonna be great. I mean, obviously it’ll be a little rough at first but you’ll really enjoy it once you get into the groove of things and start meeting new people. I’m Courtney, by the way. What’s your name?”

“I’m Trixie.”

“Well, Trixie, my hometown is down this way.” Trixie looks down and is surprised to find out that the vast, rural countryside turned into an actual town. “This is Brisbane. I’m so excited to be back.”

“I hope you have a great time back!” Trixie says, waving at Courtney as she descends. “Bye!”

“Bye, Trixie! Good luck!”

For the next few minutes, Trixie beams, anticipating her arrival at a new town.

After a few more songs, she starts to get a little bored; she even pulls out her phone to play a few rounds of Candy Crush (even though her mother told her many times to not fly and drive). However, everything changes when it starts raining. Hard.

“Fuck,” Trixie says. She feels Luna stir under her and casts a quick protection spell to shield her and her cat from the rain for a few minutes. She then pets her head, mumbling, “I’m sorry, sweetie,” to the displeased meowing.

To her luck, she finds a freight train going in the same direction as her. She immediately flies down and rejoices when she finds a bunch of hay stuffed in one train car.

“Thank God,” she mumbles.

Luna, happy to be out of the rain, immediately circles around one spot and lays down, purring as she gets more comfortable. Trixie also makes herself comfortable, taking the fuzzy sweater and using it as bedding to rest. The hay is a little scratchy on her skin, but it’s better than sleeping somewhere hard, wooden, and uncomfortable. She pulls out her phone, switching between different games to pass the time.

Trixie means to rest until the rain stops, but the sound of the rain falling on metal and the mechanical sounds of the train moving through the countryside sounds so comforting. And it was then that she realized just how long she’s been flying and how much energy it took from her. Soon, the phone is lying top of her chest and she’s fast asleep.

* * *

A bump in the tracks jolts Trixie and Luna awake. She swears when she checks her phone for the time and sees the sunlight creeping in from the roof of the train car.

“C’mon, baby,” Trixie says to Luna, lifting her jacket and casting a quick cleaning spell to get all the hay off of it before putting it on. “We gotta get going.”

Luna complies, finding her same place on the broom between Trixie’s legs. Once she takes of, the sun shines onto her skin and she’s met with the most beautiful sight.

Trixie hovers over the passing train, her eyes widening and her hands gripping her broom in excitement. There, in the horizon, is a glimmering city next to the ocean, adorned with palm trees and a huge boardwalk with a ferris wheel she always sees on television shows and movies. The city is a beautiful mix of urban and coastal town; the most ideal city for one Trixie Mattel.

She flies over towards the city, following the freeway running into the city. She feels the combination of the sun against her skin and the cool breeze washing over her body, breathes in the salty, ocean air, growing more excited as the city comes ever so closer. Soon, she finds the entrance to the city, with a sign in bright, tropical colors that makes her feel like the city is calling out to her only.

_“Welcome to Santa Monica, Los Angeles!”_

“Luna,” Trixie says, scratching her cat’s head. “I think we’re home.”


End file.
